


Alone Again

by megabeccaw



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Legend (Linked Universe) Needs a Hug, Legend (Linked Universe)-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), it’s almost all legend with a bit of sky so definitely don’t read just for the other two, rated t for legend’s language, the others are there but they don’t have any lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megabeccaw/pseuds/megabeccaw
Summary: Legend is being an asshole. It’s easier this way. If he doesn’t get attached then it won’t hurt so much when they’re gone.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Alone Again

Legend is being an asshole. He knows, but he doesn’t know how to stop.

“Quit checking your hair, pretty boy, it’s not like any of us give a shit what it looks like.”

The others don’t know him at all, but that meant they wouldn’t _care_ about him at all. Good. They shouldn’t. It’s easier that way.

“Goddess, can you stay on the path for two seconds? It’s like watching a toddler. Do we need to get you a leash?”

Easier to keep his distance. To keep from getting attached.

“Oh wow, he’s finally awake. Maybe we’ll even get to have breakfast before the sun sets. Wake up a bit slower next time, bird brain.”

If he doesn’t get attached then it won’t hurt so much when they’re gone.

“Why bother asking the farm boy about it? He’s all brawn and no brain. Let’s be real, who knows if he can even read.”

At least this time he knows it’s coming. With the time travel involved, everyone has a life, or rather an entire world, to return to when all is said and done. None of them can just pack up and stay in someone else’s time period.

“Just one night of peace and quiet! That’s all I ask! One night where I can sit by the fire without some brat constantly badgering me about my adventures!”

Everyone leaves, one way or another. His uncle, Marin, even Ravio’s barely around anymore. These heroes are no different.

“Quit talking to yourself, pipsqueak. We want the townsfolk to actually talk to us, at least try to act _normal_.”

Only a fool would get attached to any of them.

“Don’t fucking patronize me, old man. I’ve saved more kingdoms than you’ve ever even heard of, what makes you think you have any right to order me around?”

Even after seeing them all start acting almost like family, Legend doesn’t let himself care.

“You sure you want the cook in charge of that? Not worried he’ll _forget_?”

Caring is for people who still see good in the world. People who haven’t lost every shred of innocence on their adventures, people too naive to see that Hylia will take and take and take, and never give you anything but yet another job to do in return. People like Wind, or Hyrule, or Four. People like Sky, who Legend is pretty sure couldn’t hate someone if he tried.

“That’s enough, vet.”

Sky, who‘s standing right in front of him, with a hard look on his face that Legend has never seen outside of battle.

“I’m not going to pretend to know what’s going on in your head, but you can’t keep talking to people like this. Petty comments about appearances are one thing, we’ve all known bullies. But the cook’s memory loss? That’s too far.”

Sky tells him off, and Legend lets him. Quite frankly he’s shocked silent, because it’s been over a month, and other than the occasional retort from some of the wittier heroes, no one’s called him out about it, and now it’s Sky, of all people, doing so in front of everyone.

“I know you don’t hate us, no matter how you words make it seem, but that’s the part I don’t understand. If you couldn’t stand us, that’d be one thing, but you clearly do care!”

Wait, what? That can’t be right. Legend doesn’t care, he’s worked so hard not to care. What is Sky even talking about?

“You always keep an eye on the sailor in battle, I’ve seen you take out anything that tries to attack him from his blind spot. No matter what you say, you’re always the one who gives the traveler a little tug to get him back on the trail whenever he starts drifting. And I know when you scan everyone for injuries it’s not just because you don’t want to lose a day of travel for recovery.”

There’s a perfectly logical explanation to all of that. Wind’s the youngest, and Legend has much more experience than anyone else. It makes sense for them to fight near each other so the kid doesn’t drag everyone else down in the fight. The quicker Hyrule got back on the path, the faster they’d be able to keep moving. And Sky was clearly terrible at reading expressions if he thought Legend was worried about them.

But of course, Legend can’t think of any of those excuses, caught off guard as he is. Instead, he panics.

“What? No. I was so careful I- no. No, I can’t care. I don’t care about any of you, you’re _wrong_. I’m not _allowed_ to care!”

It must be hard to be confronted with a truth you’ve been hiding from yourself for all that time.

“Allowed? What do you mean _allowed_? Of course you’re allowed to care, vet, no ones stopping you.”

But Warriors’ words fell on deaf ears, Legend barely pausing long enough for him to get the words out. Legend can’t stop himself, now that he’s started. The dam broken, all that’s left is for everything to come pouring out.

“If I care then you’ll leave, and I’ll be alone again. And I’m not stupid, okay, I know you’re all gonna leave in the end either way. Everyone always leaves, that’s how this goddess forsaken world works! But right now I’m _still_ alone. If I care I won’t be alone anymore, but in the end I’ll just be alone _again_. And _again_ hurts so much more than _still_.”

He isn’t sure when he started crying, but the next thing Legend knows there are arms around him and he’s getting someone’s tunic - Twilight’s? - all wet. There are hands rubbing his back and carding through his hair. It’s nice, soothing. Legend almost gets worked up all over again, just knowing he doesn’t get to keep this.

“We know what it’s like to be alone, veteran. Some more than others, yes, but one thing I know for sure is that bottling everything up like this doesn’t make the hurt go away. _Talk_ to us, vet, _please_. We’re not going anywhere yet, and no matter what you may try to convince yourself, you’re not alone anymore.”

Hearing Time say it, no room left for argument, Legend feels hope like he hasn’t felt in a long time. Too long. He doesn’t want to be alone anymore. Maybe this isn’t forever, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t cherish what he has while he still has it.

**Author's Note:**

> first work in the fandom! i haven’t written fic in a while, much less finished one, but i really enjoyed writing this, i’d love to find out what you think!
> 
> my tumblr is [here](http://crispybaguette.tumblr.com), but if you’d like to request anything (which i would love) my writing tumblr is [here](http://megabeccaw.tumblr.com)


End file.
